bigbrotheronlinegame12fandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler
Tyler entered the game Day 1 as the only Canadian Houseguest to participate in season 11. He became the second Canadian to win BBOG on Day 75, following season 7 winner Jean Claude. Alliances Early on in week 1, he became part of an alliance with Jake, Corbin and then-HOH Tim, called the Fantastic Four. The alliance lasted until week 3, when he and Jake opted to evict Corbin after his claims of having a Diamond Power of Veto. That same week, Mark entered the house as a replacement for the inactive Greg. Tyler and Jake became close to Mark and began a new alliance known as Tri-Attack. This alliance was the precursor for a four person alliance, which added Peyton. Around week 4, Tyler became part of two more alliances. The first was a five person alliance consisting of himself, Jake, Tim, Deylan, and Velian, which was dubbed the Swag Pack. The second alliance was formed between Tyler, Velian, and Ju. This alliance was called the Foreigners, as it consisted of all of the houseguests that were from a country other than the U.S.A. (Tyler is from Canada, Velian is from Bulgaria and Ju is from Brazil). Towards the end of the game, these alliances each began to fall apart, and new alliances were formed. In Week 7 Tyler began an alliance with Patrick and Ju, which only two more weeks before Ju and Patrick were evicted back to back. As well, Tyler began working with rival Deylan in Week 9, which helped them both survive to make the Final Three. Competition Wins and Nominations HOH (Week 5): Tyler became the fifth HOH, where he chose to nominate Patrick and William for eviction. Ju won the veto and used it to save Patrick, but as Tyler was unable to choose a replacement nominee due to touring universities, the house chose Peyton to become the replacement nominee. William was evicted by a 5-2 vote. Nominated (Week 6): Tyler came 9th in the public poll competition for Head of Household. As a result, he was automatically nominated for the week. Head of Household Velian also nominated Peyton and Mark. The week was cancelled short when Jake left the game due to personal reasons. Nominated (Week 7): Tyler was nominated alongside Tim and Mark (Who was nominated as a reslt of the previous week's poll competition). POV (Week 7): After being nominated by HOH Patrick, Tyler competed in the Veto competition, where the houseguests were given clues about houseguests from past seasons of BBOG. Tyler won the competition and saved himself from eviction. Tim was evicted over Mark after receiving 42.58% of the public vote to stay in the game. Nominated (Week 8): Tyler was named the replacement nominee by Head of Household Deylan after Peyton saved herself with the Power of Veto. He faced eviction against Velian. Although Deylan's goal had been to backdoor him, Tyler stayed in the game with a 4-0 vote evicting Velian. HOH (Week 9): Tyler became HOH for the second time, and chose to nominate Deylan and Peyton for the week's eviction. Tyler and Deylan became allies shortly after, and when Mark used the Power of Veto to save Peyton, Ju became the replacement nominee and was back-doored by a 2-0 vote. HOH (Day 67): Tyler won the final 4 HOH, ensuring him a spot in the Final 3. He chose to nominate Mark and Peyton, with the intention of having Peyton be evicted. Deylan won the Power of Veto and nominees stayed the same. Deylan voted to evict Peyton and the Final 3 were formed. Final HOH Part 1: Tyler won the first part of the final HOH competition, automatically allowing him to compete in part 3. During Part 3 of the competition, Tyler lost to Mark by one question. Mark decided to bring Tyler to the Final 2 and Deylan became the last juror. Tyler eventually won the season by a 6-1 vote, with everyone except Peyton voting for him to win. Gameplay During Week 4, Head of Household Mark nominated Velian and Sedona for eviction, with the intention that the house vote to evict Velian over Sedona (who was inactive). Peyton, Mark, and Jake wanted Tyler to evict Velian while most of the other houseguests wanted to evict Sedona. Originally, Tyler cast his vote to evict Velian, even though they were allies. However, Tyler proceeded to change his eviction vote to Sedona, who he was worried would become active and take over the game. Sedona was eventually evicted by a 5-3 vote. Had Tyler not evicted Sedona, the vote would've been a tie and Mark would have evicted Velian. This move helped Tyler gain trust with both sides, as he had real proof of evicting both Sedona and Velian. During Week 6, the poll competition was introduced to decide the next Head of Household. Depending on the placement on the poll, the houseguests would receive different prizes and/or punishments. Tyler was unable to win 1st in the poll as he could not be Head of Household twice in a row. Tyler aimed for 9th in the poll (out of 9), where he was automatically nominated for the week. This meant if he survived the week, he would have no more punishments. Tyler managed to survive the week when Jake walked from the game. In the weeks prior to Week 9, Tyler and Deylan had made it very clear that they were targeting each other. Deylan had tried to backdoor Tyler the week prior and this week Tyler now had the opportunity to get Deylan out of the house. Tyler nominated Deylan against Peyton. However, during this week the pair decided to work together secretly, a move that the rest of the house wouldn't have expected. As a result, the plan to backdoor Ju became reality. The alliance lasted all the way until the Final 3. Strategy Tyler's strategy changed as the game evolved. In the early stages, Tyler worked hard to build connections and alliances while laying low in competitions. Once Jury was formed, Tyler began playing more aggressively, alternately winning competitions or being nominated. Tyler's strongest point was his social game. In competitions, Tyler excelled at competitions requiring memory or trivia. Seasons [[Season 11|'Season 11']]' ': WINNER Competitions Season 11: HOH: 3 POV: 1 Voting